1. Technical Field
This device relates to safety equipment used by off road dirt bike and all terrain vehicle riders as location awareness indicators to other riders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed towards safety vests and flag holders and equipment mounts primarily on the off road equipment, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,661, 5,651,711, 5,683,020, 5,892,445 and 4,035,856.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,856 and 4,598,661 a water safety flag can be seen attached to a flotation vest device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,711 claims a flotation vest with a flexible mast attached thereto having a color location flag thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,020 describes a bicycle flag apparatus that can be seen having a support plate with a rotatable mount for a deployable flag on a so called fanny pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,445 is directed to a highway worker safety signal device that has a bracketed apparatus with pairs of mounted for a battery powered strobe or light fixture on an extensible mast.